Naruto, Son of Hades: The Lightning Thief
by ILoveThisStory2
Summary: When a spar went awry and Kakashi and Naruto ended up in the Percy Jackson world, everybody knew that something was up. Now, follow Naruto, Son of Hades, and Kakashi, Son of Zeus, as they help Percy, Son of Poseidon, prevent World War 3.
1. Chapter 1: A New World, A New Life

**Hey all, this is ILoveThisStory with a brand new crossover story! It's between Naruto and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. The idea just struck me after I read all seven books over again…and since I am a Naruto fan fiction writer, I thought I might give this a shot. **

**Well, here we go! Read and review!**

**A/N: The Naruto characters involved in the story are post-time skip (that is to say, the Shippuden versions of themselves)**

Two men, one with silver hair and the other blond, stared each other down. They stood like that for a minute before disappearing in bursts of speed. They met in the middle of the training ground, the blond having caught the elder's fist and the masked man having caught the blonde's fist. They stood in a deadlock until the older man twisted both arms so that he had a grip on his adversary's wrists. He threw the younger man over his head.

The blond landed and launched three knives at the other man. The scarecrow like person simply drew one of his own and deflected three out of the air and then ducked as his adversary slashed at where his head should have been. He did a handstand that managed to knock the blond away and flipped backwards, launching the knife. The blond dodged the incoming projectile and made a cross hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried out. Three copies of him appeared in a shimmer of wind. His adversary, Kakashi, raised an eyebrow at the way they appeared.

"Seems like you're getting closer to mastering that move." He said conversationally. Naruto always shook his head as his clones charged.

"I've always been good at it. Pervy Sage taught me a lot on our trip…I'm choosing now to show it." Naruto replied while watching his sensei tear through his clones. Quickly, Naruto made several hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he said. A large gust of wind was formed from Naruto's mouth, but it wasn't aimed at Kakashi. Instead, all the nearby trees started to fall on the Copy-Cat Ninja. Kakashi, however, simply jumped through the onslaught. He popped out of the rubble doing several hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi said. A very large and round fireball flew at Naruto, who appeared to be in the process of creating his jutsu. He wasn't fast enough, as the fireball crashed on his position. Kakashi landed, knowing his unpredictable student had something in store for him.

Indeed, it seemed that Naruto did have a move waiting for him. The flames, blazing uncontrollably, suddenly died out. Naruto stood in the center of it, holding up a small blue ball. The core was white-almost as if the essence of the wind was had been captured by the attack. Kakashi noticed this and started to make his own jutsu. In his palm, a ball of pure lightning started to form, with spidery arcs shooting from it and hitting random objects. A terrified field mouse that was fleeing was struck by a stray bolt and instantly keeled over.

"Is that your Wind Style: Rasengan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I've been trying to make it bigger so it could do more damage, but for now I'll settle for testing it out against your Raikiri (Lightning Blade)." Naruto stated.

"Why do hide your strength?" Kakashi asked.

"Two reasons: to surprise my foes, and so that people like Danzo won't make me out as a threat. I've already had so many assassination attempts…I don't need his ROOT agents trying to take me out." Naruto replied. The two nodded, and on an unspoken signal, jumped at each other. Raikiri smashed against Rasengan.

But then, the strangest thing happened. The streams of wind and lightning stemming from the clash of the two powerful jutsu halted, and then reversed so that it seemed it was being absorbed by the two ninja.

"What's happening?" Naruto screamed over the noise.

"Not sure!" Kakashi yelled back. And then, even stranger, a figure-a woman by the looks of it- appeared over the two of them.

"_You __are __needed __in __our __world.__"_ The woman simply stated. Then, in a flash so bright that even Gaara the Kazekage could see, the two ninja were gone-gone as if they never were.

* * *

><p>The two mystified ninja landed at the base of a green hill. Behind them stood the hill, and beyond that was what seemed to be a camp of some sort.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, where are…" The question died in Naruto's throat at seeing his teacher. Kakashi was alive and well…but he was also a teenager.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to you? You look…a lot younger." Naruto said. Kakashi looked into a nearby puddle to see his reflection.

"Well…I'm sixteen again, from the looks of it. I have no idea who the person was, how we got here, and where we are. Nor do I have an idea as to how I'm suddenly so young again. Stay on guard, though. We have no clue-"

"HYAH!" A girl's voice screamed nearby. The duo turned to see, about fifty yards away from them, four figures running towards them. Behind them, a nasty congregation of…monsters, for lack of better word, chased them. One of the figures looked like they were human, but he had donkey-maybe goat-legs. The other three were human.

The first one they saw clearly was a boy-fourteen, fifteen perhaps. The guy was Naruto's height and build, with short-cropped sandy hair, pointy nose and blue eyes. A scar ran down from just beneath his right eye to his jaw. He wielded a bronze sword and shield and was slashing at what had to be one of the biggest dogs the two had ever seen.

The second to come into visibility was a small girl. She couldn't be any older than seven. She was short with honey blond hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy gray. She held a small bronze knife.

The final human to appear was the girl that had screamed. With black hair and green eyes, the girl had to be at least twelve. She probably would have looked beautiful, but dirt and grime was smeared all over her, as was the others. She had a bronze spear and shield with a face so ugly molded into it that the two flinched from the sight. As she yelled, a blast of lightning incinerated two snake women.

They looked like they hadn't seen rest in a few weeks. The monsters could overwhelm them at any time.

"We've got to help!" Naruto tugged Kakashi's arm as three of the figures- the guy, the small girl, and the goat man- abandoned the other girl. No, they didn't abandon her-she had ordered them to go. The goat man and the guy ran by Naruto and Kakashi, but the small girl stopped and started pulling at Kakashi's pants legs.

"Please help Thalia!" she pleaded. Kakashi looked at her and nodded. Naruto and Kakashi ran down while the girl ran into the camp.

As they ran, the girl speared another dog and whacked a flying hag away with her shield. Another yell by the girl, and a giant was blasted by lightning. But the two ninja could easily see that she was tiring. With each lightning strike she summoned up, her moves got sloppier and sloppier. Her shield was batted away by the hag. Her spear was broken in two by a giant's club. A snake woman knocked her away. She stood and started to run, with maybe two hundred assorted monsters chasing her.

Finally, Naruto and Kakashi leapt over her and into the path of the monsters. They recoiled, as if they were sizing up the newcomers. The girl kept running, but as she reached the top of the hill, she turned to watch what the two would do.

"Get out of the way!" One of the three flying hags demanded. "Lord Hades decrees it!"

"Who?" Naruto asked. The monsters stared at him as if he spoke in a tongue they didn't understand.

"Enough of this! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Kakashi said, blowing a huge fireball at them. The hags flew away, but the fireball disintegrated about twenty monsters.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. Twelve clones appeared and started charging at them. The clones each had dual kunai knives and sliced through the monsters, but they wouldn't go away.

"You'll need Celestial bronze to kill them!" the girl at the hill yelled. Several warriors, all gleaming in bronze armor and wielding various bronze weapons, charged down the hill to help. A volley of arrows came down and took out about fifty more monsters. The warriors sliced through them easily. At last, only one of the hags remained.

"Hades will have your soul!" It cried. Kakashi snorted.

"Shut up. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he said. Several smaller fireballs pelted the demon until, with a loud wail; she exploded into yellow dust and debris.

All was silent for a minute, not believing what had just happened. Naruto, always first to recover, turned to the centaur that had pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on? Where are we? And who the hell are you people?" Naruto asked. Once again, they stared at him as if they didn't understand his language.

The centaur turned to a group of warriors, all with blond hair and grey eyes, like the little girl the duo had seen before. "Do you recognize this language?" the horse-man asked. Most of them gave a negative response, but one of them stepped forward.

"It sounds like a rudimentary form of Japanese, Chiron." He said.

"Thank you, Mark." He said. "Campers, back to your activities!" The warriors and a few other people that had come to provide aid but never joined the battle trudged off in groups of twos and threes. Finally, the hill was cleared of all but Chiron, Naruto, Kakashi, Thalia, the satyr, the blond guy, and the small girl.

Chiron glanced at the strange assortment of figures as if he had not an idea as to what to do with them. "Come," he said at last. "Let's talk about this."

* * *

><p>The six of them sat side-by-side, with Chiron standing in front of them. The centaur paced back and forth while his tail swished around nervously.<p>

"Before we begin, I'm going to put a spell on you two. You can understand us, but we can't understand you, which is a major problem. My spell will allow you to speak our language." Chiron said. Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other before nodding.

Chiron started to mumble something in a language they didn't know-though Kakashi suspected it was Greek. He'd passed over the Greek culture once or twice in the library, and if the name Hades meant what he thought it meant, than what Chiron was saying was most likely Greek. It mattered none, however, as neither of the two ninja had any clue as to what Chiron was doing to them. When nothing happened, however, Naruto spoke up.

"What was that supposed to do?" he asked. Chiron nodded.

"Well, it was meant for you to speak our language, and it seemingly worked. Now, who are you two?"

The question was simple enough, but Naruto looked at Kakashi for advice. The more experienced ninja knew that giving away information to people you didn't know was never a good thing, but these people had helped them battle off the monsters, so they couldn't be all bad.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and this is one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki. We are two ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Hold up," the guy who was identified as Luke started. "Ninjas? And what is the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Hmm…well, in our world, ninja are like your warriors. There are five great villages-one of which is the Village Hidden in the Leaves- and several smaller villages. Most of these villages have ninja to protect it from invasions, as well as take on missions to gain revenue. Almost every village is hidden by something. For example, there's a Village Hidden in the Mist. Our village is hidden amongst leaves."

"So how strong are you guys?" Thalia asked.

"Well, our ninja is divided into ranks. Genin, like Naruto, are pretty weak. Chunin are like the middle class. There is Special Jonin, which are ninjas that show the skill to be something greater than Chunin but not quite Jonin. Then there is the Jonin, like me, which take on most of the most dangerous missions. Above us is the ANBU-kind of like the Secret Service, the ANBU take out covert missions. I was once an ANBU. Finally there are the Kage, which is the strongest ninja in the village. Naruto may just be a genin, but he's definitely as strong as a Special Jonin, maybe even Jonin. I'm at ANBU strength."

Chiron flicked his tail. "So how did you guys end up in our world?"

Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other.

"Well," Naruto began, "Kakashi and I were sparring together, and we used our strongest moves to see which was stronger. The resulting explosion sent us here. Also, a strange woman said that we would be needed here, and then we just appeared here."

"Hera, perhaps?" Chiron muttered under his breath. "Never mind that." He then turned to the three demigods and the satyr. "So, if I recall correctly, I sent Luke out to retrieve a demigod one of our satyrs had found. This demigod, whose name is Thalia, turned out to be a daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky. Apparently, Hades, the Lord of the Dead, was not pleased by this, and sent his most bloodthirsty monsters after you two. Along the way back here, you two met little Annabeth, who is also a demigod. The three of you met up with Grover, and the four of you came back here chased by monsters. Apparently, at the bottom of the hill, Kakashi and Naruto just appeared to find you all being overwhelmed by the monsters. Thalia told you all to go, but Naruto and Kakashi stepped in and bought us enough time to help fight off the army. Correct?" Chiron recapped. Everyone nodded, and Chiron sighed once more.

"Well…welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

><p>The six walked away shaking their heads from the tour Chiron had just given them. They had seen everything: flying horses, dryads, naiads, and Mr. D. Who knew that he was a god?<p>

"So, what were those things that you all did back on the hill? That was awesome!" Grover started out.

"Oh, us? That was called jutsu- a special move we can pull off by using our chakra, the energy that keeps all of us alive." Naruto said.

"If w all have it," Annabeth said for the first time, "then can we do those moves?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Hmmm…well each of you have a different chakra, so you'll only be able to pull off jutsu pertaining to your chakra. Luke is a son of Hermes, and they seem to have the chakra for genjutsu-that's like illusions, and trickery. Annabeth…hmm, you can pull off purely chakra moves, like Naruto's Rasengan. I wonder…you might be a child of Athena, since all their campers can only do what you can do. Thalia will be able to do Lightning jutsu, being the daughter of Zeus and all. Grover…he's not a half-blood, so his chakra is different from ours. But if I'm sensing it correctly, then he can do just about anything pertaining to nature."

"Hold up," Thalia stated. "We have the same chakra, correct? So then, shouldn't you two be half-bloods as well?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows what happens when you jump from world to world."

So, of course, everyone stopped and gasped at Kakashi as a lightning bolt appeared over his head.

"I guess we are half-bloods, then." Naruto stated as he started kneeling.

"All hail Kakashi, son of the Sky God." Thalia announced grimly.

"Just amazing." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a sister.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Kakashi had been claimed, Chiron had tried to get Naruto a weapon that suited him. During the last capture the flag game, Naruto didn't have a weapon that suited his style and had to resort to his kunai knives.<p>

"So Naruto, you feel comfortable with the iron knives?" Chiron asked. Naruto slowly nodded.

"It feels most comfortable, but there's something off about it…like it's missing something."

"Try this." Chiron said, handing him a six-inch knife with a three-inch hilt. Naruto gripped it, but shook his head.

"It's something about the Celestial bronze that I'm reacting negatively to…" Naruto said, putting the knife down. He picked up a three foot long bronze sword with a beautiful hilt. Again, he shook his head and put it down. Chiron tossed him a bow and some arrows.

"How about this?" he asked. Naruto, unsurprisingly, shook his head once more. Chiron groaned.

"That's everything that we have. Perhaps you simply aren't meant to kill monsters with a weapon?" he asked. Naruto shrugged, but stopped as he spotted two weapons that he felt attracted to.

They were twin daggers, each blade seven inches long and as dark as night. The hilt was four inches long and was designed almost the same as the kunai knife's hilt was. It was nothing fancy, but Naruto walked over to them anyway.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that! Those are Stygian iron blades, only handled by children of Hades." Chiron warned. Regardless, Naruto picked them up and gave a few experimental swipes.

"Perfect." He said. He channeled his chakra into the blades. They became dark blue, with a light blue two-inch extension coming from the top of the blade. He threw one with deadly accuracy into the ground. Immediately, bones starting coming out of the ground and started knitting themselves together.

The finished product was gruesome but beautiful. A skeleton stood up, dressed as a New York City police officer. The flesh covered the bones, but it was so white that it appeared to be blue. Its expressionless face stared at Naruto, waiting for an order.

"Um…you can go away now?" Naruto tried. The skeleton sunk back into the ground as quickly as it came.

"But…how?" Chiron spluttered. Then he gasped. Naruto looked up and couldn't help but grin.

The helm of darkness floated over his head.

He was Naruto, the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut!<strong>

**All right guys, here's the first chapter for you all. I don't think it's all that bad.**

**Leave a review saying what you liked and didn't like about the story.**

**Until next time,**

**Andrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On Here?

**Hey all, I'm back with the second chapter to Naruto, Son of Hades. **

**I haven't really got that much to say, other than this chapter takes five years in the future, just before Percy arrives at camp. **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Five years.<p>

That's how long a period of time had passed since the strange string of events on Half-Blood Hill. Naruto had to admit that those five years were pretty fun. Each passing day made the pain of missing his old friends disappear until it was nothing more than a thought floating at the back of his mind.

Learning how to speak English had not been too much of a problem for neither Kakashi nor Naruto. They were fluent in the language, so much so that Chiron's curse was no longer needed. Naruto knew a lot of Latin, while Kakashi went with the traditional Greek language.

They weren't just learning, however. They had also taught all of the campers how to use jutsu and the like. The Hermes cabin had been very adept to genjutsu and stealth jutsu. Apollo and Hephaestus were great at fire jutsu. Demeter cabin had shown the ability to pull off a few wood jutsu just from hearing the theory behind it. The Aphrodite cabin had finally shown a useful excellence at medical jutsu. The Dionysus boys had the same ability as the Demeter cabin, but not to the same extent; they also had a small skill with genjutsu. Athena's children could do pure chakra attacks-that is, attacks without an element to it. And Thalia could do just about every lightning jutsu in the book.

Naruto had learned how to tame his powers to a very great extent. In his third year-both Naruto and Kakashi were year-rounders-a strange quest he went on led Naruto to his father's palace. Hades had taught him the basics and most of the advanced moves, such as summoning/banishing skeletons/ghosts, before sending his son back on his way. And of course, the two ninja-turned-half-bloods refined their ninja skills constantly.

Kakashi and Naruto helped the most, however, at retrieving an identified half-blood and bringing them safely to the camp. Naturally, every half-blood they found were being followed around by a monster, and the duo was magnificent when it came to battling off the things. They also knew how to break the news to a half-blood in a helpful manner (unlike a certain daughter of Ares who would simply bully you until you showed some skill, which forced you to recognize the gods as real).

The two ninja-turned-campers had heard the supposed Great Prophecy, and had experienced enough drama because of it. Whether it was because the both of them were already sixteen, or they hadn't been around when the prophecy was issued, nobody was sure, but everybody had already worked out that neither Naruto nor Kakashi was the Chosen One. Thalia should have been the one, but-ever one for the dramatic- she joined the Hunters of Artemis at exactly 11:59 P.M. the day before her birthday. She had stopped again then, so the prophecy didn't apply to her, either. Everybody was still waiting for the one that would save or destroy Olympus.

This was what led both Naruto and Chiron to Yancy Academy in upstate New York. Grover had sent out a distress signal to camp via Iris-messaging to alert them of a very powerful demigod-power comparable to Thalia's. With Chiron's persuasion skills and manipulation of the Mist, the mortal principal fired the Latin teacher and made Chiron the teacher instead. The Spanish course had also been canceled in favor of a Japanese course, led by Naruto.

So here they were, twenty-eight head case children and three chaperones, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan for a combo Latin-Japanese trip. Naruto had to refrain from killing himself at the ridiculousness of the children.

"Jimmy, do NOT throw Susan out the window!" he called out to a few of the kids fighting near an open window. "Nancy, that's detention for a week! Keep chucking those sandwich wads at Grover, and you get more time. Mr. Jackson, please refrain from killing her, as that would make too much paperwork for us to fill out." Percy grumbled did as he was told. Naruto glanced at Mrs. Dodds, the third chaperone, to see that she was still glaring at Percy and Grover.

"Chiron," Naruto spoke in a hushed tone. "Alecto is still glaring at him."

"I can see that much, Naruto." Chiron joked. Naruto smiled sheepishly but once more became serious.

"I wonder what has Dad so peeved, to send one of his Kindly Ones after Percy." Naruto wondered.

"We're relatively sure that Percy is a child of the Big Three, so perhaps Hades is angered over the fact that there is another child that wasn't supposed to be born?" Chiron suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't help but shake off the feeling that something is wrong here. Other than the fact that a Kindly One is here." Naruto said, then hastily added at seeing Chiron's face.

"If she attacks, we will simply manipulate the Mist. Stop worrying; the kids follow our example, and if you are so tense, they will start to believe that something is wrong."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Right. Got to stay strong. Don't think about the Kindly One sitting behind us. No problem."

* * *

><p>Naruto followed the group of students silently, focusing mainly on Mrs. Dodds, Grover and Percy. Chiron led the group, showing them around the Greek and Latin artifacts. Percy and Grover were paying rapt attention, while Alecto (Mrs. Dodds) was glaring at them and every statue or frieze of any other god she passed by. That was unnerving, but Naruto knew that suspecting otherwise of a Fury would be utter stupidity. It would be even more so as a son of Hades.<p>

Finally making up his mind on what he should do, Naruto swiftly moved over to Mrs. Dodds while Chiron quizzed Percy on one of the friezes.

"Alecto, what in father's name are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, holding her by the arm. Mrs. Dodds turned and hissed, but then realized that it was Naruto.

"You do not understand, Master Uzumaki. You have been gone too long; you're out of the loop." She replied through gritted teeth. Naruto frowned and let go of her arm.

"What do you mean by that? What's going on? It seems to be that Lords Zeus and Poseidon are in a large battle." He said.

"I apologize sincerely, my lord, but your father has told me not to tell you the specifics of what's going on. All I can say is that two valuable things have been taken, and I've been sent to retrieve them." Alecto replied. Before Naruto could even attempt to draw more information out of her, Chiron's attention was turned to them.

"On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Uzumaki, would you two please lead the group to lunch?" Chiron asked. The duo nodded and herded the students out of the museum. Naruto still had one thought in mind, however.

'_Things have been stolen? Could it be…no, nobody could have possibly taken THAT, right? Still, I will need to talk to Chiron about this…'_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Chiron asked. Naruto shook his head.<p>

"No, I'm not sure at all. But according to Alecto, a couple of things have been taken. Zeus and Poseidon are fighting, so it must be either the master bolt or the trident. And if Father is after Percy, then his helm of darkness has to be gone as well."

"But what if it is simply that both the trident and the bolt have gone missing? And Hades is truly angry over the fact that somebody broke the oath again?" Chiron retorted with his face wrinkled from all the stress over the years.

Naruto shook his head again. "If that were true, then why is Alecto here to retrieve them? Believe me, the last thing Dad wants is another war. The Underworld is backed up as it is. The Fields of Asphodel are nearly at its limits. The Fields of Punishment are overcrowded. Though Hades stands to gain when a war breaks out, his kingdom is already so immense that he does not have a purpose to expand anymore."

Chiron grimaced, which Naruto thought looked rather creepy. The centaur had seen many things over the years. Because of that experience that Chiron had acquired, it was very rare for anything to surprise or worry him. So to see him grimace was never a good thing.

"We shall speak of this later. I sense trouble." Chiron whispered, looking over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned just in time to witness one of the strangest events.

Grover sat nearby with a mess in his lap. Percy was standing in front of him, focusing all his anger at Nancy, the person who probably dumped her lunch on Grover. The water from a nearby fountain roared upward, and in a might wave knocked Nancy into the fountain.

Masking his surprise, Naruto quickly snapped his fingers. The students, who were whispering about the water and how it had seemingly obeyed Percy's command, suddenly gained a thoughtful look on their faces; as if they couldn't recall what they were speaking of. There was one person, however, that the Mist couldn't fool. Mrs. Dodds stood nearby with a gleam in her eyes that told everything; her hopes had been confirmed. She dragged Percy off while the other students mulled around. Grover was staring pleadingly at the two of them.

Naruto whirled around to Chiron, who tossed him a pen. Naruto caught it easily (ninja reflexes) and looked strangely at Chiron.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the mortals. Go and get Percy armed. If he can't handle her, step in and make sure he doesn't get harmed." Chiron explained. Naruto nodded and ran inside the museum.

* * *

><p>He heard Alecto and Percy before he saw them. They were standing in the empty section where Percy had gotten his question correct. Alecto was glowering at Percy as if he had personally offended her…or perhaps Hades.<p>

"You've been giving us problems, honey." Alecto said. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Naruto couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself at Alecto's antics. To call someone honey before you killed him or her was highly weird.

Apparently Percy decided to play it safe and replied "Yes, ma'am" so quietly that Naruto barely heard him.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" Alecto questioned. Naruto peeked around the corner to see that Percy was sweating slightly and shaking.

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." He replied in a shaky tone…not that Naruto could blame him. If he were in Percy's position, at Percy's age, he would probably have had the same reaction.

Thunder rocked the building, making Naruto instinctively flinch and glance upward. As a son of Hades, one of his worst enemies was the Lord of the Sky and any of his spawn (besides Kakashi and Thalia.) At any time, Zeus could decide to wipe Naruto off the face of the Earth. Perhaps he didn't because he had helped in saving Thalia, his daughter.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Alecto said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

A look of confusion and terror spread across Percy's face. Confusion because he had no idea what Alecto was speaking of, and terror because she- a teacher- was threatening to hurt him; or, at least, that was Naruto's interpretation.

"Well?" Alecto demanded to know.

"Ma'am, I don't…" he trailed off.

"Your time is up, Perseus Jackson!" Alecto hissed. Naruto cursed, realizing that she was undergoing her transformation. Her eyes started glowing and her fingers elongated into talons. Her jacked transformed into large, feathery wings. At last, her true form was revealed; a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs.

She hovered in the air and dive bombed at Percy at the same time Naruto ran out to help Percy. "Percy!" Naruto cried, uncapping and tossing the pen to the boy. Percy yelped and rolled out of Alecto's way, stood up and caught the hilt of Riptide. He stared at the blade as if admiring its beauty before realizing that some mythical creature was about to kill him.

Alecto turned and growled as she saw Riptide. Instead of backing off, like she should have, she growled again. "Die, honey!"

She flew directly at Percy. For one terrifying moment, Naruto thought that Percy was in shock and would not be able to defend himself. His knees were shaking so badly that he might've collapsed at any given time. His arms shook so much that Naruto was sure he was going to drop the blade. But then Percy seemed to let survival instinct and battle reflex take over. He sliced downward, cutting Alecto in half.

_HISS!_

Alecto exploded into yellow dust. Naruto tossed the pen cap at the blade. His perfect aim paid off, as it shrunk back into a pen before Percy could realize he was holding a sword. Naruto snapped his fingers to manipulate the Mist over Percy and sprinted back outside so Percy didn't see him.

* * *

><p>Chiron raised an eyebrow as Naruto appeared before him. "I take it that Mrs. Dodds is done for?"<p>

Naruto nodded. "But now we're going to need another Math teacher…"

Chiron pointed to a perky blond woman nearby who was speaking to the students as if she was their teacher. "I manipulated the Mist so that she's convinced that she is their teacher, and that the kids are convinced that she is their teacher. Did you replace the Mist over Percy?" Chiron asked.

Naruto nodded stiffly as Percy wandered out of the museum, pen in hand. He walked over to Naruto, who pretended to be in conversation with Chiron about some game that had happened the other day.

"I'm telling you, without Peyton Manning, the Colts are almost nothing! Just look at their record!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki, I have your pen…" Percy stated. Naruto turned and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, child. Next time, however, try to bring your own writing utensil." Naruto replied, taking the pen from him. Percy nodded warily.

"Mr. Brunner, Mr. Uzumaki, where did Mrs. Dodds go?" Percy asked.

Chiron, still in his teacher disguise, sat forward as if worried about Percy. "Who?" he asked. Naruto also put on a quizzical expression.

"Mrs. Dodds, our Math teacher. What happened to her?" Percy repeated.

"_Gaki_(brat, child), there's no teacher named Mrs. Dodds at Yancy. Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked. Percy nodded warily once more and left, muttering something about crazy demon math teachers and pens turning into swords.

Naruto turned back to Chiron with a worried expression. "The Mist doesn't fool him anymore!"

Chiron cursed in Ancient Greek. "Call his mother. We've got to protect him until the end of the term, at least." Naruto nodded, smirking as he walked away.

'_A son of Poseidon, huh? I wonder how good of a fight he puts up…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, that's the end of this chapter. I realize that the chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story progresses (I hope).<strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>

**Andrew out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Camp HalfBlood

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the next chapter of Naruto, Son of Hades! I know, I know, you all simply love this story, so I've decided to grace you with this brilliant chapter! Or at least, that's what I think of it.**

**I suppose I should say something on the POV of this story before somebody brings it up. It is not anybody's specific point of view within this story; rather, it just follows one character for a period of time. Most of the time it will be focused on Naruto, but every once and a while (like later this chapter) it will shift maybe to Percy, or somebody else.**

**On a completely unrelated note, I just finished reading the Battle of the Labyrinth…again. It's actually my fourth favorite book of the series (Last Olympian, Titan's Curse, Lightning Thief, Labyrinth, and Sea of Monsters) but I was seeing what I will change when I get up to that. I had a great fight scene in mind between Dionysus and Kronos…that's all I'm going to say.**

**Enjoy and, as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters within this fiction, nor the Percy Jackson world. If I did own the two…why would I be writing this? Imagine that, Kishimoto or Riordan as FFN writers…weird.**

* * *

><p>As the year dragged on, Naruto could clearly see that young Perseus Jackson had not been at all tricked by his little Mist manipulation stunt back at the museum. The boy's grades, already dismal, slipped even further; this was probably a result from having seen the Fury, battled it, and then having everyone you know deny the event. He probably couldn't get the thing off his mind. He got into more and more fights. Naruto saw him in the hallways and in the principal's office more often. Finally, the boy had snapped, calling his English teacher an old sot when the man had suggested that Percy simply didn't care about life. The letter he had reluctantly signed made it a unanimous decision; Percy would not come back to Yancy next year.<p>

'_That __is, __if __Percy __ever __attends __a __school __again,__' _Naruto thought. Once Percy attended Camp Half-Blood, he might never want to leave it.

There were a few reasons that Chiron and he had decided to sign the form stating that Percy was not wanted at Yancy. Percy wanted to stay only because of Grover; however, if things went right, Grover would still be with him, so that detached him from the school emotionally. The second reason was because the amount of monsters that had come after Percy while at the school was unreal; they had dealt with snakes, giants, hellhounds, and even another Fury, all the while trying to keep Percy unaware of who he was. A third reason was simply because the teachers and students did not like him there. They saw no point in trying to keep him in a harmful environment.

So, nearing the end of the term, Chiron, Grover and Naruto met up pretty late inside an empty classroom. They had been discussing on how to get Percy to Camp Half-Blood.

"Grover, Naruto and I will be heading back to Camp Half-Blood immediately after our exams are finished, which is a week before school ends. It will be solely up to you to get Percy safely to Camp Half-Blood, along with breaking the news to him. Do you understand?" Chiron explained. Grover gulped but nodded nonetheless.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked. He clearly saw that Grover wanted to say something. As a general rule to satyrs, they usually don't speak to their superior unless they are giving permission to speak. Grover deferred to Chiron and Naruto as superiors.

Grover hesitated, as if trying to phrase his words so that they didn't come out as ridiculousness. "There's nothing wrong in particular, Naruto. It's just that I'm worried about Percy, sir. I don't want to leave him alone this summer. I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Chiron replied. "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have enough time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Chiron said.

"Sir, he saw her…" Grover moaned, voicing Naruto's unspoken thoughts.

"His imagination," Chiron insisted. Naruto sighed quietly; Chiron could be very stubborn at times. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"…Very well, sir. I just don't want to fail in my duties. You know what that might mean," Grover said, voiced filled with emotion. Naruto nodded but didn't speak; he knew that if Grover failed this task, then his searching career-which he had put on hold to look after Percy-would probably be ended. Five years of searching for the great god Pan would be wasted.

"You won't fail, Grover. That's a guarantee. Now, we should all focus on keeping the boy alive until next fall-"

A thump was heard outside of the door, and for once Naruto was glad he hadn't said anything. Chiron was in full centaur form and holding his bow, and Grover still looked like he needed to talk to the trainer. This gave Naruto a chance to leave the room and find out what the noise was, and whoever-or whatever-had created the sound would have to take in the fact that there was a newcomer.

Naruto took the two guitar picks he kept in his pants pockets out and flipped them in the air. As the black chips flipped, they elongated and changed shape until, when Naruto caught them; they were his Stygian Iron blades.

He cautiously opened the door and locked down the hall. Nobody was present. He edged downward a little further, looking through room after room and steadily sending chakra pulses through the ground. There were five people on the floor; there were Chiron, Grover, himself, and two others. Wait…one was getting closer, while the other was getting farther away. No…one was still and Naruto was getting closer, and the other was moving away at the same time he was. Finally, the blond half-blood stopped outside of the last room in the hall. The object that had made the noise-whatever or whoever it was- was inside the room, curled up in the far right corner. Naruto made to open the door, but hesitated as he finally recognized the chakra signature. It was Percy's.

Rationally, he should have opened the door and scolded Percy for apparent eavesdropping and being out so late at night. But…for some reason…he couldn't bring himself to expose the child. What was that feeling?

Oh, yes. Sympathy.

Naruto was sympathetic for the young child. He was only twelve, yet a Fury had attacked him. He was the son of Poseidon, a powerful god that he had never known. This meant that Zeus-who, Naruto was sure, had lost his master bolt-thought that Percy was the thief. On top of that, if his hunches were correct, Percy was the child of the Great Prophecy. And hearing Chiron say that they were trying to keep him alive until next fall probably didn't help the boy, either. But still, he had heard things that he wasn't supposed to hear…yet.

Before Naruto could decide what to do, Chiron clopped behind him. "It's nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither." Grover stated from behind Chiron. "But I could have sworn…"

"Go back to the dorm. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." The centaur told the satyr. Grover snorted.

"Don't remind me." The satyr said, walking off back down the hall and up the stairs. Naruto and Chiron nodded grimly at each other before Chiron went back into his office and turned the lights out. Naruto glanced around to see if anybody was looking. When he was sure nobody could see him, he quickly did a shunshin to disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>Percy's heart pounded as he sat in the back of his mom's car. He recalled the events that led up to this terrifying moment- starting with that night, back at Yancy.<p>

All Percy had planned to do was go and ask for Mr. Brunner's help on his Latin exam that he was sure he was going to fail. Of course, when he heard Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about him, he had to stay and listen. They thought he was in some kind of mortal danger, if their conversation was anything to go by. He wasn't sure, but Mr. Uzumaki might've been in it too, because the silhouette that he saw when a figure approached the door certainly didn't fit either Chiron or Grover…or anybody else at Yancy, for that matter.

The day after that, just last week, Percy had taken his Latin exam. There, Mr. Brunner publicly embarrassed him by saying that he wasn't normal and meant for the school. Percy was sure that Mr. Brunner hadn't meant it like that, but he did have a strange way with words. It had hurt at the time, coming from the teacher that believed in him the most.

Then, earlier today, there had been that really strange bus ride with Grover into Manhattan. It had been going fine until Percy-ever the curious one- brought up the subject of the Kindly Ones. Directly after that, the bus had broken down, and he had witnessed those three weird ladies snip the yawn. It seemed symbolic, and Grover certainly thought so, because he kept glancing over at Percy as if he were scared that Percy was going to kick the bucket at any random moment.

Percy had ditched Grover at the Greyhound station after Grover made him promise that he could walk him home. Frankly, the guy was being creepy. He had a small encounter with Gabe, and his mom and he had left for Montauk. All was swell until Grover had come back. That was when things had gotten really weird.

A storm- like a hurricane- had blown in. Grover had arrived…with goat legs? Yep, Percy's best friend was a satyr, like the ones from the ancient Greek myths Mr. Brunner used to talk about during class. His mother had ushered them inside her car and was now driving furiously towards a location that she wouldn't tell. It felt like something was chasing them. Every time there was a flash caused by the lightning, he would glance back to try and catch a glimpse of their enemy from who they were fleeing. So far he had gotten nothing.

"Where are we going?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"The summer camp I told you about." His mom replied, voice tight with despair and fear. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear, this is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger." His mom said sullenly.

"Because some old ladies cut yarn." Percy said stupidly. Even though he was extremely unaware of the situation, even he knew that the event was much more significant than just old ladies snipping yarn.

"Those weren't old ladies. Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to…when someone's about to die." Grover said.

Panic seized Percy's heart. "Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in _me.__" _

"I meant _you,_like 'someone.' Not you, _you.__" _

Apparently Mrs. Jackson had heard enough. "Boys!" she cried as she swerved hard right. Percy caught a glimpse of a figure that charged by, into the storm.

"What was that?" he asked, worried again.

"We're almost there." Sally murmured to herself, totally ignoring her son's question. "Just one more mile. Please, please, please."

Percy turned to Grover to ask him the same question, but before the words could get out of his mouth, a terrible sensation struck them all. There was the sensation of being thrown in the air, hosed down and crushed up all at the same time first. Following that was a blinding flash of light. The car swerved off the side of the road, flipping once, twice, before landing perfectly in a ditch off to the right side of the road.

Percy peeled his forehead off of the shotgun seat. "Ouch." He muttered. He shook his head clear of these pointless thoughts and focused in on the real world.

Mrs. Jackson was desperately trying to drive them through it all, but the car's engine was dead and the car itself was stuck anyway. Grover lay unconscious next to him, blood trickling slowly down from his mouth and forehead. Rain softly pattered on their heads. Finally Percy came to the only possible conclusion.

Lightning. They had been blasted right off the road by lightning.

Finally Sally gave up on the car, instead turning to her door. It was tightly stuck in the mud. Percy tried the door nearest him, but the same results were evident.

"The passengers' side! Hurry, Percy!" Sally said. Percy clambered over Grover (**A/N:****Pun ****very ****much ****intended)**and opened the door. He dragged Grover out of the car as well and started holding on to him by one of his shoulders.

"Food…" Grover moaned, reaffirming to Percy that Grover was still alive. He turned to his mom.

"What now? What do we…?" The question died in Percy's throat. He finally caught side of their "predator."

Whoever-or whatever- this thing was that was chasing them was tall and wide. He was at least ten feet, easy, with horns sticking from the top of his head. His top half was fuzzy and bulky. His legs and arms were bulging. Brown hair started from near his belly button and got thicker on the way up. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur that led up to his huge, furry head. The thing's snout was as long as Percy's arm. Finally, the horns were black and white and so sharp Percy wasn't sure if they were actually horns or knives.

Percy gulped in a vain attempt to shake off his fear. "Who is-"

"Percy, you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" his mother asked.

"What?" But then, in another flash of lightning, he saw the huge, White House Christmas-size pine tree at the crest of the closest hill.

"That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." Sally instructed him hurriedly. The man-beast…whatever it was…was lumbering towards them, his meaty hands swinging as he walked. He was certainly in no rush to get to them.

"Mom, you're coming too." Percy said. She shook her head and looked out over the sea.

"NO! Mom, you're coming. Help me with Grover." He said, disbelief and fear now lacing his voice at his mother's reaction. She obliged, grabbing Grover's other side and hauling him up. Together, the son and mother hauled Grover to the hill. Finally, somewhere in Percy's fear-addled brain, the figure's proper name clicked.

"That's-"

"Pasiphae's son." His mother interrupted. It was almost as if she was hesitant or scared to use his true name.

"But he's the Min-"

"Names have power, Percy. Don't say his name." She forewarned. The pine tree was still about a hundred yards away, and his mom seemed to be running out of energy and breath. He was becoming fatigued as well.

The Minotaur hunched over their car and started sniffing it. Percy wasn't really sure why, because they were already fifty feet away from him.

"Why is he sniffing the car? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked.

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

"He has terrible eyesight and hearing. He relies on his sense of smell to track us. But he'll find us soon enough." Sally replied. As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage, grabbed the car and tossed it several hundreds down the road, where it skidded for about another one hundred feet and then exploded.

All throughout that montage of destruction, Percy only thought of how his stepfather's face would look when he found out about the fate of his car. "Oops." He muttered.

The Minotaur turned to them and started walking in their direction.

"Percy," his mother wheezed. Grover was getting heavier, and the hill steeper and slicker. "When he finds us, he'll charge. Don't move until at the last second. Jump directly sideways. He can't change directions that well once he's got his momentum." She said. Percy nodded in understanding. The tree was only a few yards away. The Minotaur zeroed in on them and started charging.

At the last second, Sally jumped to her left and Percy dragged Grover with him to his right. The Minotaur charged onward, roaring in rage as he slammed into the tree. He turned around and focused on Percy.

The great beast charged once more, but Percy managed to jump out of the way with Grover again. Pasiphae's son once more turned around, but this time he set his sights on Sally.

The bull-man charged at Percy's mom with staggering speed for something of his size. Nevertheless, Sally jumped off to the side to avoid the deadly horns of the monster. He had, unfortunately, learned his lesson from his previous two failures. He stuck his meaty arm out and grabbed hold of Sally by the neck. She valiantly kicked and punched at the beast, but the Minotaur had an iron grip on her.

"MOM!" Percy screamed. She looked at him, fear and acceptance of her fate in her eyes. She mouthed one word. _"__Go.__"_

The Minotaur increased his grip on her neck. She dissolved into golden dust and then disappeared-gone, as if she never were.

Unadulterated rage replaced fear. Weakness turned into strength. Glaring at the monster, Percy vowed to kill the beast that had taken his mother from him.

The beast, on the other hand, gave a few short snorts. Was it laughing? Oh yes, he would most definitely pay. Then Pasiphae's monster of a son turned and started eying Grover, as if he would love to do the same thing to Percy's best friend. Percy dropped the satyr and started slowly walking away from him, drawing the Minotaur's attention from the satyr and onto him.

Finally the beast charged at Percy, arms sticking out from both sides. Percy was pinned in between the tree and the beast with nowhere left to go.

Survival instincts took over. Percy jumped straight up and onto the monster's snout. He used that as a springboard, doing a somersault over the monster and landing on the beast's neck. He wrapped his legs around the Minotaur's neck in a chokehold and grabbed hold of one of the horns.

_SNAP!_

Percy was thrown as the Minotaur managed to shake the enraged half-blood off his neck. Percy landed about twenty feet downhill, dazed and confused but clutching one of the Minotaur horns. He stood up and held the horn defensively.

Meanwhile, the Minotaur seemed to be very upset over the loss of his horn. He turned around, coal black eyes glowing red. He charged even faster than before at the black-haired, green-eyed half-blood. Without thinking about it, Percy's body took over. He rolled under the Minotaur's arm and came up kneeling. He jabbed the horn into the monster's ribcage as the Minotaur ran past.

The monster turned, hate and disbelief gleaming in his eyes. From the wound, the Minotaur started to turn into clumps of dirt. The condition spread all over the monster, until it imploded in a shower of dirt and dust. Percy stood and watched as the monster essence slowly sank back into the ground, to the Underworld.

His anger turned into grief. His strength turned back into weakness. His mother was dead, and his best friend on the verge of dying. Still, Percy knew that he had a job to do. He hauled Grover over his shoulder and started stumbling back up the hill.

He meandered past the large tree and down the valley, calling for his mother and crying whilst holding onto his best friend. Finally he reached the large blue farmhouse. He didn't even have the strength to knock on the door. Fortunately for him, that was not needed.

He collapsed on the porch, staring upwards at the ceiling. The nearby light illuminated a couple of figures- a bearded man that looked very familiar, and a pretty blond girl whose hair was curled as a princess's. She started down at him for a few seconds, analyzing him, before turning to the man.

"He's the one. He must be." She said. The man did not answer her statements.

"Silence, Annabeth. He is still conscious. Bring him inside."

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Yay!<strong>

**So guys, what'd you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? All right? **

**Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome, remember that. No flaming. **

**Until next time, stay strong my friends!**

**Andrew ****out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour of Camp

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter to Naruto, Son of Hades! You know you love it!**

**I guess I will tell you guys the pairings throughout what shall be a five-book series. Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth yay!) are obviously going to be a choice. Naruto and Clarisse are going to be a couple (Clarisse is a lot older in this story so its not like pedophilia), which I think will be a pretty good couple. Silena and Beckendorf and Travis and Katie are the only other two I have right now. I might have Thalia with Naruto as well... actually, I'll have a poll. Head over to my profile and vote in the poll!**

…**Just imagine Naruto and Clarisse as a couple. They're both warriors.**

**Anyway, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: From henceforth I shall make it clear that I don't own either Percy Jackson or Naruto. If thou think otherwise, I shall smite thou with thy sword. Or perhaps I shall strike thy down with thy shotgun of righteous justice…**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat in the corner of the cabin he was currently in. He didn't have a cabin for Hades because Hades wasn't an Olympian. He could have gotten one built, seeing as how he and Kakashi had as much influence on the camp as Dionysus and Chiron, but he chose not to. It would be rather lonely. Instead, Naruto simply roamed from cabin to cabin. He was welcome in all, but he spent most of the nights in the cabins of Zeus, Ares, or Apollo, as well as the Big House.<p>

Staying in Zeus's cabin was fairly obvious, as he and Kakashi had grown very close over the years, like brothers. The man was currently in Switzerland, retrieving a demigod from there. Normally, Camp Half-Blood wouldn't send someone that far out, but they were losing campers. Not to anybody in particular, but just to monsters. Half bloods in America were usually killed off before they could be found, and summer campers were dying in the real world. This summer, the camp was working extremely hard to pick up some new campers-even if that meant worldwide travel.

He stayed in the Ares cabin for two different reasons. One was because they had mutual respect for each other. The children of Ares respected strength, and Naruto was one of the strongest warriors they had the pleasure of meeting. He respected their father and their fighting ability as well, so the two factions got along fairly well.

The second, more underlying reason to his stay at Ares cabin was Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse was twenty, a year younger than him, and the leader of the Ares cabin. She had arrived the same year Naruto, Kakashi, and the others had, which meant that she was at camp for a good five years. She handled herself very well off the battlefield, and on the battlefield she was one of the best soldiers and commanders he knew. Of course, Naruto was still vastly stronger, but she was rather pretty and strong…he liked that, and he liked her.

He stayed in Apollo's cabin because they were pretty cool to hang out with. They spouted pretty bad poetry from time to time, but other than that was great. They had some pretty good singers, and all of them were good archers. Nighttime at the Apollo cabin was also pretty quiet; their dad was god of the sun, so during night they simply slept as they assumed the portion of Apollo in America did. It was so quiet that Naruto could almost always get a good nights' sleep there.

So anyway, he was sitting in the corner of the Ares cabin, watching them prepared for the day. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and breakfast was at eight fifteen. The war god's offspring rushed about, trying to clean up their dirty cabin and getting into arguments over one another. Three were trying to bust down the door to the cabin's shower so they could bathe, while another two held the door back so that they could shower before their siblings. All in all, it was general craziness.

Clarisse sat next to him on the floor with a slight pink tint on her cheeks. Granted, she always had that when near him, but poor dense Naruto thought nothing of it.

"They're like five-year-olds, aren't they?" Clarisse whispered to him. He thought about it.

"Nah…more like three-year-olds who still poop in their diapers." He said. She chuckled quietly- a soft, melodious laugh that he loved to hear. Not many got to see this side to Clarisse.

"What's up?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing much. You're going to be playing Capture the Flag tonight?" She asked. He nodded.

"Want to help us?" She asked, hope visible in her eyes and the pink tint slightly becoming more visible. He shook his head.

"Nah, I've already joined Athena's side." He said. She pouted, which looked kind of strange. No child of Ares pouted…not in public, anyway.

"Why?" she whined. He shrugged.

"They offered me the best activity slots. Now I can spend sparring class with you guys, which I've been meaning to do. I can take down anybody in Athena, even Annabeth, but I've never really tested myself against Ares." She sneered.

"I hope your not going to think about challenging me." She said. Even though she was sneering, she still had a pink tint and hope in her eyes, as if she would enjoy it.

"Of course I am." He said with a smirk. She only punched him in response. He chuckled at her antics.

Just then, the cabin door opened and Grover walked...trotted in. "Percy's awake. Mr. D wants you to give him the tour."

"Me, or Clarisse?" Naruto asked. Grover shrugged.

"He said for Naruto to give the tour, but that doesn't mean that Clarisse can't tag along." Naruto glanced at her hopefully, but she declined.

"I have to lead my cabin to breakfast, Death Breath. Sorry." She apologized. Naruto playfully glared at her before sighing.

"Alright Grover, take me to Percy."

* * *

><p>Percy groaned as he waited in the infirmary with the Minotaur horn. Grover had promised him that somebody he knew would give him a tour, and then the satyr had left. That was five minutes ago, which gave Percy plenty of time to think about his failure to protect his mother. He resolved to get her back somehow. After all, if satyrs were real, then he could assume that the Underworld was real, right?<p>

Finally Grover came back in followed by a young man. Percy first noted that he had sun-kissed spiky hair. Ocean blue eyes were the second quality he noticed. Finally he spotted the three whisker marks on the man's cheeks. He gasped.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" he cried, glad to see one of his favorite teachers here. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, kid! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Naruto greeted. Percy frowned in confusion.

"Wait, so everything Mr. Brunner talked about during Latin class-"

"All those stories about the gods, monsters, demigods, and stuff he talked about? Yep, they're real. And you are a demigod-the offspring of an Olympian god and a mortal." Naruto said. Percy gaped.

"Wow…just wow. So if this is all true, then why are you here?" Percy asked, trying to discern why his Japanese teacher was in a place like this.

"Easy. I'm a demigod, too. Son of Hades, god of the Underworld." Naruto formally introduced. Percy stared at him for a good five minutes in total disbelief.

"You're kidding me. There's no such thing as those, those myths that Mr. Brunner talked about."

Thunder rolled across the sky. Naruto looked up instinctively, and Percy couldn't help but do so as well.

"They aren't myths, Percy. They're real. Come on, we'll talk about this more on the tour." Naruto said. Percy got up and followed him around.

Percy caught his breath as he finally got to appreciate the view of the place. They seemed to be near the Long Island Sound, because that lay nearby-don't ask how he knew that it was the Long Island Sound, because he just did. There were strawberry fields nearby, where satyrs played reed pipes. Beyond that were the hills and the huge pine tree that signified where the border was.

"What's up with the giant tree?" Percy asked. Naruto glanced at the tree and shrugged.

"Nothing much. Five years ago, a daughter of Zeus was coming to the camp, but some bloodthirsty monsters were overrunning her. Luckily, I was there and I helped her out until the camp could respond. Zeus was so grateful that he gave us the magical tree that serves as a border to keep mortals and monsters out. End of story." He said. Percy nodded, impressed, and they moved on.

They saw the dining pavilion, which strangely didn't have a roof or walls. Percy looked at Naruto.

"That's where you eat? What do you do if it rains?" Percy asked.

"It very rarely rains here at camp. Mr. D, our camp director, controls the magical border, which also affects the weather. He likes to keep it at this temperature so the plants can grow at their best. He doesn't allow it to rain…usually." Naruto explained. Percy nodded. It was a very comfortable sixty-five degrees.

They moved onto the woods, which looked so dense and thick that Percy was sure he would get lost in there the first time he entered it.

"The woods are stocked with various monsters, like small dragons and large scorpions. If you want to try your luck, you can go in and fight on of those monsters. I would advise you to be armed when you go in." Naruto said. Percy gulped.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Capture the Flag takes place tonight, and it always happens in the forest. So yes, you do." Naruto said. Percy sighed and nodded his head.

Percy also saw the armory, the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena. In each area, some campers or satyrs were doing some weird activity for a summer camp; they were firing arrows at large haystacks shaped like dogs, or perhaps talking to winged horses- "the offspring of the original Pegasus," Naruto had told him. In the arena, two campers were sparring; one had a knife and shield and the other a spear.

They finally reached the commons area, which was the size of a soccer field. Making a giant U around the area were twelve cabins. In the middle of the area, there was a volleyball court, a basketball court, and several Greek statues, flowerbeds, and fountains. A huge stone-lit fire sat directly in the middle of the common area, with a small girl of about eight or nine years old tending it by poking at it with a stick.

"That's Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth. I suggest that if you have the time you should stop by and speak to her. She's very nice, but she is also very lonely. And you'll not only get a new friend but also a goddess on your side." Naruto whispered to him. Percy dropped his jaw but quickly picked it up and nodded. He then zeroed in on the weirdest collection of buildings he had ever seen.

The only common thing each cabin shared was a large brass number above the cabin's door. From there, the cabins differed greatly. Cabin number five was a bright red color and looked as if it were painted solely with buckets and fists. Cabin nine had smokestacks on top of the cabin, so it looked like a small factory. Cabin number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made of real grass. Seven gleamed in the sunlight and was made out of real gold, while eight seemed to be made out of silver. Naruto assured him that it glowed silver in the night while seven stopped glowing, which made Percy infer correctly that seven belonged to Apollo, god of the sun, and eight to Artemis, his twin sister and goddess of the moon.

"Okay, quick rundown of all twelve cabins. Number one is the Zeus cabin, and number two is his wife Hera's. Three belongs to Poseidon, four to Demeter, five to Ares, six to Athena, seven to Apollo, eight to Artemis, nine to Hephaestus, ten to Aphrodite, eleven to Hermes (where you'll be staying for now), and twelve to Dionysus. Any questions?" Naruto asked. Percy shook his head slowly.

"But I still don't believe in gods." He added. Naruto sighed.

"You sure are in denial…very well. Let's meet Mr. D."

* * *

><p>Percy was confused. No, scratch that, he was beyond confused.<p>

The whole thing about the Greek gods being real just couldn't be true. It was impossible.

But yet…in his gut, he knew it was true. He knew that everything Mr. Uzumaki-or Naruto, as he was told to call him- said was true. He just didn't want to believe it.

He could feel the quiet power emitting from that small girl Naruto had claimed was Lady Hestia. That power was certainly not human. He knew that she was a goddess…a goddess in the form of a nine year old, but a goddess nonetheless.

As Naruto had explained to him each cabin, he could feel how each cabin tugged at his emotions. Cabin five made him angry…but since they were the offspring of war, he guessed he could understand why. Cabin eleven made him wary for his possessions. Cabin one just didn't feel safe for some strange reason…it felt like it was enemy territory. The closer he got to cabin ten, the more he felt drawn to that girl that had taken care of him, though he marked it down as the fact that he knew no other girl from camp. Getting closer to cabin six made him feel slightly smarter. Getting closer to seven made him hotter, and getting closer to eight made him feel colder.

Yeah, the gods were real. He knew it, but just couldn't accept it. He was the offspring of a god? That was absolutely unbelievable.

As Naruto led him back to the Big House, Percy noticed that his senses were a lot sharper than before. He saw people melting out of trees and back into them, and he noticed for the first time that there were people sitting underwater, staring at him as he walked by. They waved, and he waved back. Naruto took notice to this and smiled.

"I see you've noticed the dryads and the naiads. Dryads are tree spirits, and naiads freshwater spirits." Naruto explained. Percy shook his head, but more so in amusement than disbelief. Naruto's smile grew even larger, seeing that Percy was beginning to accept his status as a demigod.

"Oh, I just noticed that my senses are sharper. Can you explain why?" Percy asked.

"Most demigods have ADHD and dyslexia, like you. The dyslexia is because your brain is meant to read Greek, not English. The ADHD is actually your battlefield reflexes. When one accepts the fact that the gods are real and that they are the offspring of one of them, their senses become keener. Don't worry, you'll get used to it by tomorrow at the latest." Naruto explained. Percy nodded.

The man led the black-haired child around the porch of the Big House to the back. At the very end, two men sat playing a card game of sorts. The blond girl that had nursed him back to health, Annabeth, leaned on the railing nearby. Grover leaned next to her, looking nervous.

Percy first noticed the rather small but porky man. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, his hair so black that it could've been turning purple. His nose was red. He wore a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt. Percy thought that he looked like a cherub who grew up in a trailer park, and got the feeling that this guy was one of the best gamblers he would meet. Yet this short and pudgy man also exuded a power similar to Hestia's. He seemed to be covering it up greatly, but Percy could just make it out. It was intoxicating.

"That's Mr. D, the camp director. Be polite, and don't get on his bad side. The girl is Annabeth Chase, nothing more than a camper, but she has as much experience at being a half-blood as I do. She nursed you back to health, but I heard you woke up at one point while she was taking care of you, so you should know that. You know Grover already. And the last guy…" Naruto trailed off, waiting for Percy to realize who it was.

First the green-eyed demigod noticed the man was in a wheelchair. He then noticed the leather jacket, followed by the scraggly mop of hair on his head and a beard to match. Finally, he all pieced it together…

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried, glad to see his favorite teacher from Yancy. He turned around with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the one where he'd spring a pop quiz and make all the multiple choice questions have the answer _B_.

"Ah, Percy! We now have four for pinochle! Come now, take a seat." He said. Percy moved to sit next to Chiron, but Naruto beat him to it. That forced Percy to sit next to Mr. D. Neither of them was too thrilled about that.

Mr. D turned to the half-blood with his bloodshot watery eyes and heaved a great sigh. "I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Don't expect me to be happy to see you or anything."

"Um…okay." Percy said, scooting away from the camp director. For all his faults, Smelly Gabe had taught Percy one thing, though inadvertent: how to tell when somebody was hitting the "happy juice." Percy was willing to bet everything he had, even his Minotaur horn, that Mr. D was an alcoholic.

Percy turned back to Chiron and Naruto, who were wearing amused grins at the interaction between the bitter and sarcastic god and the new demigod in camp. "Mr. Brunner-" he began. Before he could get out anything else, the handicapped teacher interrupted him.

"Please, Perseus. That name, Mr. Brunner, is nothing more than a pseudonym- an alias. My real name, as you may now call me, is Chiron." He explained. Percy nodded.

"Um…Chiron, is everything really true? I don't believe in gods, but I have a feeling that they exist." Percy stated.

"Young man, of course the gods exist! For the love of my dear father, it's bad enough working here, but now I have to deal with these unbelievers…" Mr. D grumbled.

"But they're myths to explain lightning and stuff before science came along!" Percy protested. Nearby, Annabeth sighed and shook her head while Grover gulped nervously. Chiron said nothing while Naruto palmed his face and muttered, "I told him not to get on his bad side."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed, card game forgotten as he rounded on the newbie. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson-" At this point, Percy flinched. He had never told anybody he real name. "-In two thousand years, what will you mortals consider this 'science' to be? All primitive mumbo-jumbo, of course. You fools don't understand anything."

"Percy," Chiron said, leaning forward to force the boy to look at him. "Consider this for a moment. Immortal means 'never-dying.' How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! …But I suppose you mean whether or not people believe in you." Percy said. Chiron nodded in satisfaction.

"Correct. That's why Mr. D is so upset. People don't believe in the gods anymore…not too many, that is."

"Um…Mr. D, if you're not going to, can I eat your Diet Coke can?" Grover timidly asked. Annabeth stifled a chuckle as the camp director turned to him and sighed.

"Eh? Oh, all right." He tossed it at Grover, who caught it and took a goat bite out of it.

"But I still don't believe in them." Percy retorted stubbornly. It just couldn't be real.

"Oh, you better, before one of them incinerates you…" Mr. D mumbled for him to hear. With a wave of his hand, a goblet appeared. The sunlight seemed to bend and weave until the goblet was full of wine.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Hardly looking up from his hand, Chiron reprimanded him.

"Mr. D, your restrictions…" he said. Mr. D looked up in mock surprise.

"Oh, dear! Old habits! Sorry!" he yelled to the sky. More thunder rumbled in reply. He sighed unhappily. Another wave of his hand turned the goblet of wine into a can of Diet Coke. With another great sigh, Mr. D popped the can of the soda and started chugging it down.

"Mr. D's on probation for chasing some restricted wood nymph." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"A wood nymph…" Percy said distractedly, staring at the Diet Coke and the person drinking it as if they had suddenly announced that they were from another galaxy.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to give me punishments. The first time was ghastly. Horrid! Absolutely unfair! He gave me ten years at this miserable camp to 'build character and dry out.' The second time-she was really pretty and I just couldn't stay away-even more wretched! Ghastly one hundred year probation at this place. Without my wine!" He sounded like a whiny six year-old that had been grounded.

"And…your father is…Zeus?" Percy guessed, fairly certain as to whom he was speaking with now. It all added up, between Grover's reactions, the wine, the tiger-skin. He just needed confirmation…

"Looks like you did teach this boy something after all, Chiron." Mr. D said, turning back to the game. Chiron smiled pleasantly whilst Grover smiled. Naruto had no reaction, while Annabeth looked over him once more skeptically.

"So then…you're Dionysus, the God of Wine." Percy said, realization dawning on him.

"Well, duh, Peter Johnson! Did you perhaps believe that I was Aphrodite?" This earned a small snicker from Naruto.

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

Dionysus turned to him, and Percy made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He felt the suppressed power of the immortal leak out a bit, igniting a purple fire into his eyes. The power showed him horrible visions of warriors drunk with battle lust, unbelievers being strangled and crushed by grapevines, and sailors screaming as their arms turned into flippers and their faces elongated into snouts.

As quickly as it came, Mr. D stopped it. The fire was still in his eye, though, waiting to see if this fool would burn himself again, even worse than before. "Would you like to test me?"

"No, sir!" Percy squeaked. The fire died out a little, but that didn't make Percy any less afraid of this pudgy man. He knew now that if you pushed him overboard, he could show him things. Horrible things. He would plant seeds full of images that would leave Percy in a straightjacket for the rest of his life.

Mr. D turned back to the pinochle game, clearly satisfied with his work. "I believe that this round goes to me." The god announced.

"I'm afraid not." Chiron said, showing him the winning hand.

"Indeed, I seem to be the winner in this equation." Naruto added, showing his winning hand that trumped both Chiron's and Mr. D's.

For a scary moment, Percy thought that the temperamental god would blast both Chiron and Naruto into oblivion. Instead, he merely sighed and rose, as if he were used to losing to the duo. He mumbled something about blondes having all the luck before turning to Grover.

"Now, Grover, we must talk about your less-than-perfect performance and what this means for your future." Dionysus said. Grover nodded fearfully.

Mr. D turned back to look at the new half-blood. "Cabin eleven, Perseus Jackson. Mind your manners." And with that, the wine god swept into the Big House with the miserable satyr at his heels.

Naruto turned to Chiron, who was shifting in his wheelchair as if he were going to attempt rising from it. He knew that this was impossible, as Mr. Brunner had been paralyzed from the waist downward. "Cabin eleven?"

"Yes, the Hermes cabin, the starting point for all half-bloods. This is where you'll be staying until you're claimed." Chiron explained. And then, he really did rise from his chair, although it didn't seem to be correct. Only when he had fully risen did Percy realize two things.

One: The only Chiron in Greek mythology was a centaur.

Two: The wheelchair was a ploy that was meant to fool everyone looking at him.

For Percy's ex-Latin teachers' top half was smoothly grafted to the lower half of a white horse. "Come Percy. Let's go to cabin eleven."

* * *

><p>The young boy made his journey from the Big House to the cabin with Naruto, Annabeth and Chiron the centaur. Naruto and Chiron were having a rapid-fire Latin conversation that neither younger half-blood could even attempt to interpret, so that left the two in an awkward position for a conversation. Annabeth eyed Percy warily, as if thinking about how much he drooled when he slept (which he was sure he had done; his mom had told him a trillion times). Percy kept stealing glances at her and then looking back down to the ground.<p>

Finally the silence became unbearable for Percy. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." He said, sticking out his arm for a handshake. Annabeth stared at it for a few seconds before taking it.

"Annabeth Chase." She said briskly as they shook hands.

"So…is all this talk about gods and monsters real?" Percy said, immediately feeling stupid for asking. He knew that it was, but he just wanted to strike up a conversation without looking like an idiot.

She shot him a cross look, as if she couldn't believe that with everything he had recently been through, he had to ask that of all things. "Yes, it is." She answered shortly.

"So obviously you're neither satyr nor dryad, naiad nor centaur, god nor monster. Therefore I can assume you are a half-blood?" Percy asked. He tried to be as correct in terms of grammar as possible, because he was already picking up the intelligence vibes radiating from her.

"You assume correctly." She answered.

"So who's your godly parent?" He asked, glad he hadn't asked the prototype to the question. She could've been the offspring of a goddess, and asking who her father was could very well offend her.

Annabeth straightened up with pride. "Cabin six."

Percy tried to remember. "Athena?"

She nodded, looking pleased. "Yeah, I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom and War."

"Cool…so if I'm going to the Hermes cabin, that means that we don't know whom my father is?" he said. She nodded, suddenly becoming much more friendly once she knew that he knew some things. He silently thanked Naruto for the helpful tour.

"Yes. All undetermined demigods stay in the Hermes cabin. He's the God of Travels as well, so his children provide hospitality. When you're claimed, then you will be moved from that cabin to your parent's cabin."

"But what if you're the offspring of a minor god or goddess?" Percy wondered.

"Oh, you usually stay in the Hermes cabin or go out into the world because monsters won't bother you." She said airily. Percy remembered that a lot of demigods had ADHD, which could explain as to why Annabeth seemed to be thinking of something else.

The quartet finally reached cabin eleven. Out of all the cabins, Percy believed that this one looked the most like a regular old cabin from a summer cabin, with special emphasis on 'old.' The brown paint of the cabin was peeling off. Above the doorway was the picture of a doctors' symbol, a pole with two snakes intertwined and slithering around it. He was drawing a blank but randomly remembered that it was called a caduceus.

Annabeth opened the door and entered, followed by Percy and lastly Naruto. Chiron, who was way too big to fit through the doorway, stood outside. The campers of cabin eleven recognized him and Naruto immediately, however, and started kneeling. Chiron smiled kindly.

"Hail, campers." They stood once more and started sizing up Percy.

"Cabin eleven, meet Percy Jackson. Percy, cabin eleven." She said.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody in the cabin asked. Percy couldn't see who-it looked like the Red Cross had set up for a homeless shelter in the cabin.

He had no clue what to say, but Naruto smoothly took over for him.

"Undetermined." He said. Everybody groaned and started going back to what they were doing.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a fellow camper! We're the Hermes cabin, we extend hospitality to everybody," A guy almost as old as Naruto said, stepping forward. He had sandy hair, a scar running down from underneath his right eye to the bottom of his chin, a devious smile, mischievous eyes, and a sharp, upturned nose.

"This is Luke." Percy heard Annabeth say. He glanced over at her to see that she was blushing slightly. He raised an eyebrow, which caused her to notice that he was staring at her, who was staring at Luke. Instantly, her face started to harden. "He'll be your camp counselor for now."

Percy nodded in understanding and introduced himself to the man. Before they could have a discussion, though, Naruto pulled both him and Annabeth aside.

"We need to speak, outside, now." He said, serious. The three left the cabin with the chaotic sounds of the place following them.

Once outside and out of earshot from everybody, Naruto began.

"Ok you guys, I think I've got Percy's father's identity." He said. Percy looked elated and depressed at the same time, while Annabeth looked doubtful.

"I need to know this why?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just that it could determine the fate of the world…" he offhandedly let slip. That little bit of info caught both of their short spans of attention.

"Who is it?" Percy begged.

"It's not my place to tell you." Naruto replied simply. Annabeth looked to be resisting the urge to slap him.

"Then why did you drag us away from Lu-I mean, the cabin?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Blame the ADHD." Naruto received ADHD and dyslexia when he arrived in the world. Kakashi got off very lucky; he had only contracted dyslexia, and a very small dose of it at that.

"Well, look! A newbie!" A husky voice called out. The trio turned to see Clarisse sauntering towards them. A couple of her siblings trailed behind her like her children.

When she joined them, the first thing that Percy noticed was her age. She appeared to be slightly older than Luke but slightly younger than Naruto-twenty, maybe? She blushed a little every time she looked at Naruto, who seemed to be completely oblivious to her reaction near her.

Annabeth sighed. "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, God of War. Why don't you go polish off your spear or something?" It looked weird to Percy, a twelve-year old telling an adult off.

"Yeah, so I can run you through with it tonight." She retorted, though her eye twitched when she looked at Naruto. Perhaps she thought that he would be a problem?

After staring at him for a few seconds, Clarisse turned her attention to Percy. "Who's this runt?"

"Percy Jackson. Your dad is Ares?" he replied.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. That explains the bad smell."

Clarisse and her buddies growled at his jab. "Watch it, Prissy. We have initiation ceremonies for newbies like you."

"Percy…" Naruto trailed off, sighing at his stupidity. Of all the times to grow a backbone…

"Clarisse, don't do this." Annabeth said.

"Stay out of this, wise girl." Clarisse growled. She looked pained, but she didn't interfere. Percy handed her his Minotaur horn, which he'd been carrying out ever since he woke up, and prepared to fight. But Clarisse instantly grabbed him in a headlock and started dragging him to a building he knew was the bathrooms.

Percy valiantly kicked and punched and generally flailed about, but Clarisse had iron hands. A couple of her buddies opened the bathroom door, and Clarisse shoved Percy on his knees, forcing his head into the scummy water of these dirty johns. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. Naruto stood at the door, waiting to see if he needed to intervene.

"Like he's Big Three material. Minotaur probably died of laughter." Clarisse scoffed.

"Clarisse, I think that's enough." Naruto said in an authoritative voice. Though her grip on Percy slackened, the boy still tried to get away from the toilet.

Suddenly, Percy felt a strong tug at the bottom of his stomach. The toilet water made an arc over him and splashed Clarisse in the face. She sputtered and cursed as it kept on spraying her.

Naruto did the smart thing and grabbed Annabeth before jumping out of the bathroom. He did so with good haste, for the other toilets started acting up and sprayed Clarisse's buddies. The showers turned on and blasted them as well. The combined force of the water from the plumbing proved too great for even the Ares children, as they were forced out of the bathroom and into the clearing.

Percy then realized that he was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole entire bathroom. There wasn't even a drip of water on him. The water turned off, and the tug in his stomach subsided. Percy carefully got up and walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto and Annabeth standing off to one side, completely dry, and Clarisse and her siblings tangled up and covered in water.

"Percy! What did…how did…" Annabeth stuttered, for once at a complete loss of words. Naruto stood behind her, staring intently at Percy.

"I don't know." Percy replied, not sure what had just happened. Clarisse spit some water out of her mouth and glared at Percy with eyes full of hate. Naruto did a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he murmured. A great gust of wind hit the Ares children, instantly drying them off. Clarisse muttered thanks and turned back to Percy.

"You're dead, new boy. You're so dead." She declared. Percy, against his better judgment, replied.

"Do you want to gargle with sewer water again, Clarisse? Shut your trap."

That really pissed her off. It took all of her friends and a few wood nymphs to drag her away from killing Percy. Her feet flailed about as if she were trying to kick him from thirty feet away.

Percy turned to Naruto and Annabeth to see that the gears were moving very quickly in her head.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I think…that I want you on my team for Capture the Flag."

* * *

><p><strong>And…cut!<strong>

**I told you guys that the chapters would eventually get longer! This chapter was fourteen pages long on Microsoft Word.**

**All right guys, this is it for now! Until next time,**

**Andrew out! (P.S: REVIEW!)**


End file.
